


Testing limits

by CliffordLashtxn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke gets overstimulated, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Voyeurism, bottom!Luke, daddy!ashton, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordLashtxn/pseuds/CliffordLashtxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how it's said a boy can only come once/have one orgasm at a time? Ashton wants to prove that theory wrong.</p><p>Or, Ashton overstimulates Luke to a whole new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing limits

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is my first fanfiction, ever (literally)  
> I've had this idea for quite a while, and.. Yeh I suck at writing smut but I wanted to do it anyway... so, now you have been warned.

When Ashton had asked the question, Luke had no idea whether the man he loved was being serious, or joking. The moment he looked into the big hazel eyes, he fell in love with every single day, he knew. He knew Ashton was being serious, and apparently, it was something he had wanted to do for a long time, judging by the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Ashton, I... I don’t know, it sounds like a bit much, doesn’t it?”  
“Luke you will absolutely love it, I just know. Besides, haven’t you ever dreamt about having the other boys touch you?”

Luke had no time to think of an answer, let alone an apology as to why he had had those kind of thoughts about his bandmates, when he already was in a relationship with the drummer.

“Don’t even try to deny it Luke, I’ve heard you moan both their names, when you’re wanking, and thinking I’m not around,” Ashton said, grabbing Luke by the hips, and pulling him forward, “You know how Daddy feels about you touching yourself without permission.”

Ashton’s lips found Luke’s neck in record time, licking and sucking on that one spot he knew made Luke weak in the knees. He kept his hands steady, as Luke’s legs began to seem more and more like over-cooked noodles.  
Luke’s breath got caught in his throat as Ashton started nibbling and sucking on the ever so sensitive flesh on his collarbones.  
Detaching his lips from Luke’s neck, he brought them up to the blonde haired boy’s lips, sharing a quick passionate kiss. Before Luke had much time to react, he was swept of his feet, and up in Ashton’s arms, getting carried to the bed, bridal style.  
Placing Luke on the bed, Ashton crawled up to him, straddling the boy and kissing his lips once again, as his hands found their way to Luke’s cheeks. Luke bit Ashton’s bottom lip slightly, asking for permission to enter. His wish was granted soon after, and their tongues fought for dominance. It was wet, sloppy, and perfect. Luke let his hands wander up the drummer’s things, further up squeezing his ass, and up his hips, tucking him further down to himself by his waist.  
Ashton pulled back soon after, pulling his shirt over his head, Luke’s shirt following close behind. It wasn’t long until both boys were completely naked and panting against each other. Ashton got up, and went over to their closet, pulling out a box from somewhere under his shoes, and discarded flannels, that had made their way down to the bottom of the closet. They would have to remember to get them washed; no one knew how long they had been down there. 

He went back over to Luke, and pulled something out of the box that excited Luke far more than it probably should. Ashton stood there in front of him, completely naked, with a 7-inch dildo in his hand. This was bound to be good.  
Ashton kneeled down between Luke’s legs, pulling them apart and taking a good look at what was between those beautiful legs the youngest in the band carried his gorgeous body on. 

Putting a generous amount of lube on his fingers, he pushed one digit inside of Luke, looking at his face to see every single emotion and reaction that came up on his face.  
Luke exhaled sharply, probably louder than he needed to, as Ashton started to pull his finger slowly out of him, and back in. In and out, in and out, that is how they kept going for a bit.  
Ashton brought his finger out, and inserting two this time. Luke visibly tensed, clenching on the fingers, and moan slightly, just enough for it to be audible.  
Ashton pumped his fingers in and out of Luke, turning them now and then, scissoring him. He did all he could to make sure his boy wouldn’t get hurt. His boy. 

“Ash… Ah, Daddy.. I n-need one more, one more finger,” Luke breathed, looking up at Ashton with glossy blue eyes.  
Ashton nodded, and did as he was told. Although, this time, he inserted to more fingers, turning them, scissoring them. Four fingers deep inside of Luke, and Ashton decided it was time to give him want he was waiting for. Curling his fingers upwards, he hit that one spot inside of Luke that made him see stars.  
“Again, oh god. Daddy do that again,” Luke mewled, as he threw his head backwards into the pillows again.  
Ashton pulled his fingers out, lubed up the dildo, and pushed it past Luke’s still tight rim.  
Luke buckled his hips upwards, biting is bottom lip just for the sake of not screaming, and waking someone up. It was after all long past midnight.  
“You like it princess, you like it when Daddy fucks you with a dildo?”  
“Yes Daddy.. Oh god Daddy please,” Luke breathed, looking up at Ashton, “Harder.. Faster, goddammit Ash, uh..”  
“Shh baby,” Ashton whispered against Luke’s things, as he kept on slamming the dildo inside of him, watching it go in and out of Luke’s tight hole. Oh how he looked forward to being inside the boy again, but. Patience is a virtue after all.  
“God, you look so fucking perfect honey, your hips, your face, your ass. I understand why people want you so badly,” Ashton said, trying to keep his thrusts steady, “You are all mine Princess remember that. But. Tonight, not just mine” The last part was added slightly more silent. Not as a secret, Luke already knew. It was more of a dramatic effect kind of thing. 

Luke whimpers “please, please, please daddy” with his eyes closed and sweat covered hair against Ashton’s chest. He’s breathing loudly, whining, and almost bouncing up and down against Ashton.  
“Ok baby, since you beg so pretty, cum for me”

Luke doesn’t think he’s ever screamed louder, and his whole body is washed over in waves of relief. His whole body relaxes, now that he doesn’t have to worry about not cumming.  
Luke laid there on the bed, panting. He just came, only from a dildo. In any other circumstance he would have been pretty embarrassed, but when he felt Ashton pull the dildo out, and the door open, he remembered how it all started, at that the night was far from over.  
Inside came a butt naked Calum Hood, hard as ever, walking directly over to Luke as if it was nothing. Ashton sat down on a chair beside the bed, and watched. He had decided he wouldn’t touch himself at all, until he was going to fuck Luke. He was hard enough as it is. 

Calum bend down over Luke, and without hesitation pushed inside the already stretched rim.  
“Ahh!” Luke moaned, as Calum fucked into him with no mercy. He loved every single moment of it.  
Calum was quite big, so to say that he felt no pain would be lying. Just as Calum started hitting his prostate, he pulled out of Luke, and flipped him over, so that he was face down in the pillows. He slammed back inside again grunting every now and then.  
Luke had no idea what to do with himself. The friction the sheets gave his cock, as he was pushed slightly forward every time Calum thrusted inside of him. With every thrust, Calum hit Luke’s prostate, making the experience even more intense.  
Most people always talk about how boy can only come once/have one orgasm at a time. This was the time Luke experienced that it wasn’t completely true.  
As Calum once again hit his prostate, Luke came with a cry. Calum kept thrusting into Luke, holding his hips tightly, as is his life depended on it.  
Luke had to bit his swollen lips once again, the pleasure being far too intense.  
All of a sudden, without any warning, Calum pulled out of Luke, and came on his ass.  
That confused Luke, why didn’t he just come inside of him? 

One thing Luke didn’t know was, when Ashton made the deal with Calum and Michael, there were some rules.  
1) No talking to Luke while fucking him.  
2) No touching his cock, he had to come untouched.  
3) Make Luke come first  
4) And NO cumming inside of Luke. The rest of the body was free, but inside the ass was off limits. 

As soon as Calum was out the door, in came a - just like Calum, completely naked Michael, and just as hard.  
Luke looked up at Ashton with big pleading eyes.  
“No more, I can’t take it. It’s too much,” he whined, making sure not to accidently touch his cock or ass.  
Ashton didn’t listen to him, only nodded to Michael, as a way of saying “you’re free to fuck.”  
Michael got on the bed, helping Luke up on his hands and knees. He slammed into him, just like Calum did, with no preparation. Luke screamed immediately, he had already come twice in a row. That was more than he thought was possible. 

Michael kept slamming into his prostate, sometimes looking down slightly making sure Luke was hard. When Luke’s dick was completely hard, red and angry looking, and he was close to cumming himself, Michael found Luke’s prostate, and stayed pressed against it, rocking slightly forward now and then, to make sure to get extra pressure on it. Luke was a crying mess, cheeks completely flushed, as he looked at Ashton.  
“Daddy,” he whined, extending the ‘y’ sound in daddy.  
With one last hard trust to the prostate, Luke came again, screaming Ashton’s name. There was barely any cum this time, but more than he expected.  
Michael pulled out of Luke, and made him face him. Pulling Luke’s face further down towards his cock, he started jacking off. Eventually, after making eye contact with Luke, whom looked utterly fucked, he came, all over Luke’s face.  
Luke let himself fall back into the pillows, his chest rising and falling far faster than it should. Ashton crawled back up to him again, sharing a passionate kiss with the tired boy. 

“We’re almost there Luke, one more and I’ll fuck you, okay?”  
Luke couldn’t even form words anymore, he just laid there, tears in his eyes, breathing hard. Everything felt painfully good, and it has unbearable.  
Ashton got down between Luke’s legs once again, and pulled something else out of the box from early, which he left by the foot of the bed. This time, Luke’s eyes widened.  
“No, no no no no. No, Ashton I can’t, it’ll… it’ll be too much”  
In Ashton’s hand, he held a 6-inch vibrator, with settings all the way up to 10. They had only ever gotten to 4 before Luke came, and this time Ashton would undauntedly try to achieve an even higher setting.  
Luke was too tired to do anything, he just laid there and took it.  
“You’re being such a good boy for Daddy Luke,” Ashton said as he guided the vibrator inside of Luke, “such a beautiful boy. God I could just fuck you all night, would you like that? Having me fucking you all night, making you scream my name in ecstasy?”  
Luke buckled his hips upwards, moaning uncontrollably.  
“Daddy, uhh god, Daddy please no more, I can’t”

Ashton turned the vibrator on, starting on 4. Exactly where they left off last time.  
Luke screamed, as Ashton let it vibrate inside of him, pushing it slightly in and out of him, exactly where he knew Luke’s prostate was.  
Luke could feel it in his body, as soon as they had the vibrator on an 8, that an orgasm was coming, but this time, it would defiantly be a dry orgasm. There was no more cum left inside of him.  
Ashton turned the vibrator off, and carefully pulled it out of the younger boy. 

“You did so well Lukey, such a good boy for your Daddy,” Ashton praised him, as he started kissing his way up Luke’s chest, sucking lightly on his left nipple.  
“There is only one more left, just me, you think you can do that? Can you take my cock up that tight little ass of yours? One last fuck tonight, and then catch some sleep?”  
Instead of answering, Luke spread his legs slightly, kissing Ashton’s cheek, as he prepared himself for what were to come. He might have had too much for one night, but when it came to Ashton, he didn’t care how overstimulated he was.  
“Ashton please.. I-I need you inside of me, please Daddy”  
Ashton didn’t need much convincing, before lubing up his cock, and sliding slowly into Luke, being careful with the young boy. 

He started rocking his hips back and forth, making sure Luke enjoyed himself.  
“You like this Luke? Like having my big cock up that tight little ass of yours, hmm?”  
“Yes Daddy, uhhh… Right there.. I love y-your big cock, god”  
Ashton started to thrust faster into Luke, making sure to hit his prostate as hard, fast and for as many times as possible. His rhythm went from fast and hard, to slow and passionate, giving Luke exactly what the others couldn’t give him. Love.  
“God I’m close Lukey,” Ashton said as he thrusted a couple more times into Luke, then cumming inside of Luke in the process. The feeling of Ashton inside of him, cumming, was enough to send Luke over the edge one last time. It was weak what came out of him, not nearly as much as Ashton spilled inside of him, but it was good.  
Ashton pulled slowly out of Luke, whom whimpered even more than before.  
He took a single look at the boy beneath him. He was covered in sweat and cum. Both his own cum, Calum and Michaels cum, and Ashton’s, which was slowly dripping out of his ass. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up Lukey,” Ashton said, as he reached over to the nightstand, and grabbed some tissues. He bend down between Luke’s legs to clean him up. As soon as the tissue touched Luke’s dripping hole, he flinched away, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
“N-no m-more Ash, I-I can’t. It’s to-too much. Please, l-let’s j-just sleep.”  
Ashton couldn’t disagree with the boy, whom was already fast asleep. He laid down beside him, pulling in to his chest. He was to proud of his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, at least just a bit. Kudos and comments are hightly appreciated.


End file.
